utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Shamuon
|jHX2Cno_BOk}} Shamuon (しゃむおん) is an with a smooth, mid-range voice that is often described as being sweet and "cute" for a male; despite this, he is not a trap singer. His voice is considered to be very versatile, and as such he has covered songs in many different genres. Since he made his debut on Nico Nico Douga at the age of 15, his voice has noticeably deepened over time; however it still retains a distinct, easily recognizable lilt. He is good friends with Mi-chan, and the two of them share a very close relationship; which can be easily seen in Shamuon's live broadcasts and their live concerts. Fans have nicknamed their collaboration unit Michaon (みちゃおん), a nickname the pair have embraced officially as well. The pair have released 2 albums together, titled Stoic Party and MEET YOUR ONLY WORLD. He is also good friends with Amatsuki and Kony, and they often hang out in real life. Together, they are known as Shamukonytsuki (しゃむこにつき). He is close friends in real life with GEM, who affectionately calls him Osha (おしゃ), as well, with whom he forms the unit Gemuon (じぇむおん). His first upload was a parody cover of "Gekokujou" , which is now set on private on Nico Nico Douga; he went on a brief hiatus in early 2010 to focus on school, removing many of his early uploads from public viewing. His first hit cover, and his most popular solo cover to date is "Petenshi ga Warau Koro Ni" , which has over 1 million views and 32K Mylists as of August 2013. He retired as an utaite on September 2013 after deleting his Twitter account. A formal announcement was posted on his blog on May 2014. He apologized for the inconvenience and retired from all of his Internet activities.Blog entry However, as of 2020, it's clear that Shamuon became a seiyuu. He works now under name Takagi Tomoya (高木朋弥). In Japanese Twitter, there are lots of recent tweets with hashtags #高木朋弥 and #しゃむおん with people discussing Shamuon's comeback as a seiyuu; some new photos can be found there as well. None of the utaite are reffering to him as "Shamuon" now, posting tweets about his activities, meaning he is creating his new image regardless of his previous utaite career. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on June 15, 2011) # (Released on September 07, 2011) # (Released on December 21, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on May 02, 2012) # (Released on May 19, 2012) # Melodic note. (Released on June 27, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 15, 2012) # (Released on October 17, 2012) # MEET YOUR ONLY WORLD with Mi-chan (Released on July 03, 2013) # (Released on May 01, 2013) # (Released on August 07, 2013) # (Released on August 07, 2013) # (Released on September 04, 2013) # (Released on September 18, 2013) # (Released on October 02, 2013) # (Released on October 16, 2013) # Matsu Shita Shita Ue Ue ←→ AB (Released on December 04, 2013) # (Released on January 01, 2014) # (Released on January 01, 2014) }} Collaboration Units # sweets☆ with Soraru, ShounenT and Kony # Michaon with Mi-chan # Shamukonytsuki (しゃむこにつき) with Kony and Amatsuki # Shiso (しそ) with Soraru # Gemuon (ジェムおん) with GEM List of Covered Songs (Teenage Rebellion) (Parody) (2009.02.25) (Private) # "Kasou Kyoku" (Song of Cremation) (2009.04.03) (Private) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2009.06.26) (Private) # "Noroi no Megane ~stray girl in her lenses~" (The Cursed Glasses ~stray girl in her lenses~) feat. Nayugorou and Shamuon (2009.07.14) # "Miketsu no Matsuri" (2009.07.22) (Private) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro Ni" (When Crooks Laugh) (2009.08.25) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" -retake- (2010.01.19) (Private) # "clock lock works" (2010.01.22) (Private) # "Bokumote" (2010.04.02) (Private) # "Your Highness ☆ My Princess" feat. Shamuon, ShounenT, Kony and Soraru (2010.04.13) # "Time Signal" feat. Pe:ya (2010.04.29) # "Internet City" feat. Pe:ya (2010.05.12) # "E? Aa, Sou." feat. Shamuon and Mi-chan (2010.05.15) # "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" (Nothing Amiss in the Field of Cherry Blossoms) feat. Shamuon and Mi-chan (2011.03.08) # "Miketsu no Matsuri" feat. Shamuon and Amatsuki (2011.04.29) # "Kasou Kyoku" (Song of Cremation) -retake- (2011.05.13) # "Blackjack" feat. Shamuon and Soraru (2011.06.30) # "Poker Face" feat. Shamuon and Rimokon (2011.08.04) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Shamuon, Kony, Yuuto, Rib, maro. and Amatsuki (2011.09.15) # "Panda Hero" feat. Shamuon and Amatsuki (2011.10.28) # "Babylon" feat. Shamuon and Mi-chan (2011.11.15) # "Mr. Music" feat. Shamuon, Rumdarjun, Kony, Glutamine, Amatsuki, Chomaiyo and Yuuto (2011.12.22) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" (Rotten Gossip and Chocolate) (2012.01.20) # "Haruiro Portrait" (Spring-Colored Portrait) (halyosy original) (2012.03.16) # "Shikijitsu to Manhole" (Event Days and Manholes) (2012.04.09) # "Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa na Kajitsu" (Love and an Eggplant and a Peaceful Fruit) (2012.07.13) # "Invisible" feat. Shamuon and Amatsuki (2012.07.16) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (I've Been Lost) (2012.09.14) # "Shuudou Shoujo to Idol Shoujo" (The Sister and the Idol) feat. Shamuon and GEM (2012.09.24) # "MUGIC" feat. Rumdarjun, Amatsuki, Shamuon, Yuuto, Chomaiyo and Kony (2012.09.27) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" -✽Halloween Edition✽- feat. Shamuon, Glutamine, Matsushita, Rishe, eclair, Kakichoco, nero and Yuuto (2012.10.31) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Shamuon and GEM (2012.11.17) # "Caseaman" (2012.12.23) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.01.15) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Shamuon and Mi-chan (2013.02.09) # "Houraku" (Collapse) (2013.03.08) # "Utautai no Uta" (A Song I'd Like to Sing) (2013.05.15) # "Cantarella" feat. Shamuon and Mi-chan (2013.06.04) # "Maji LOVE 2000% feat. Shamuon, Kony, Mafumafu, Itou Kashitarou, Yuuto, Amatsuki and un:c (2013.06.21) # "MEET YOUR ONLY WORLD" feat. Shamuon and Mi-chan (2013.07.02) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" -✽MilkyWay Edition✽- feat. Shamuon, Kakichoco, Matsushita, nero, Yuuto, eclair, Glutamine and Rishe (2013.07.07) # "Hikoukai Nisshi" (Private Log) (2013.08.20) # "Mocha" (2013.09.27) # "Twilight ∞ nighT" - ✽X'mas Edition✽- feat. Shamuon, Rishe, Matsushita, eclair, nero, Kakichoco, Yuuto and Glutamine (2013.12.25) }} Discography For Michaon albums see here |track1title = Haruiro Portrait |track1info = (Spring-Colored Portrait) |track1lyricist = halyosy |track1composer = halyosy |track1arranger = halyosy |track2title = Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni |track2info = (When Crooks Laugh) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = NashimotoP |track2arranger = NashimotoP |track3title = E? Aa, Sou. |track3info = (Mi-chan, Shamuon) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = papiyon |track3arranger = papiyon |track4title = Shinkai City Underground |track4info = (Deep Sea City Underground) |track4lyricist = tanakaB |track4composer = tanakaB |track4arranger = tanakaB |track5title = Ama no Jaku |track5info = (A Born Coward) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = 164 |track5arranger = 164 |track6title = Blackjack |track6info = (Soraru, Shamuon) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = YuchaP |track6arranger = YuchaP |track7title = Kasou Kyoku |track7info = (Cremation Song) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = No.D |track7arranger = No.D |track8title = Kusare Gedou to Chocolate |track8lyricist = |track8composer = PinocchioP |track8arranger = PinocchioP |track9title = Carnival |track9info = (Mi-chan, Shamuon) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = otetsu |track9arranger = otetsu |track10title = Iroha Uta |track10lyricist = Ginsaku |track10composer = Ginsaku |track10arranger = Ginsaku |track11title = Shinkaron code:variant |track11info = (Evolutionary code:variant) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = ORYO |track11arranger = ORYO |track12title = virgin suicides |track12lyricist = Nem |track12composer = Nem |track12arranger = Nem |track13title = Sakura no Ame |track13info = -Strings ver.- (Shamuon, Kony, Amatsuki) |track13lyricist = halyosy |track13composer = halyosy |track13arranger = halyosy |track14title = Otayori Yomimasu no Kai |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = }} Gallery |SakuraZensenMichaon.png|Shamuon (left) and Mi-chan (right) as seen in "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" |shamuontwitter.png|Shamuon in real life, as seen in his Twitter icon |Shamuuuu.png|Shamuon in real life, as seen in a namahousou |shamukonitsuki twitter.png|From left to right: Shamuon, Amatsuki and Kony, image taken from Amatsuki's Twitter |T shamu.png|Shamuon as seen in the the }} Trivia * He participated in the 1st Annual Singlink Chorus Competition 2010 as part of the chorus group Pe:ya. They sung "Time Signal" as their first entry, and "Internet City" in the finals, placing 4th overall. * He is 168 cm (5'6") tall and weighs 43 kg (95 lbs).Shamuon's website profile * His blood type is O. * His favorite foods are meat dishes and sweets, particularly ice cream, while his least favorite foods are vegetables, especially tomatoes.Nico Nico Pedia entry on Shamuon * He would build a house in Tokyo if he won in a lottery. * He rewards himself with ice cream. * He owns an iPhone4. * The most expensive thing he ever bought was a PC. * He uses a Neumann TLM 102 microphone. External Links * Twitter * Blog * Website